When love is lost turn to the past
by bmrdbgt
Summary: currently undediting The storyline of Mirai Trunks wth a few twists. Since the reviews and chapters weren't all that great and ive mastered editing I am going to improve this story and then rewrite and post when futures collide.
1. Prologue

When love is lost turn to the past

Author's Note: OK! I'm rewriting this story because it's keeping me busy and helping me with my writers block for my other stories. if you have any complaints or questions please alert me k? Thank you!

Chapter one: Prologue

Trunks

I remember it well. The androids had just attacked Fire and disaster every where. My mother and I had salvaged our safety in a hole underneath the rummage of a building. We had gone out earlier that day to gather supplies but had gotten more than we bargained for. I was eight years old at the time. After they had gone the survivors began to look through the rummage and debris for any injured people. Mom began to look under a pile of ash and stone where she finally found a small body. She was no older than me, with light brown hair, and a fresh scar on her delicate face. She was in pretty good shape considering what she went through. No one claimed her as their child and so mother agreed to take her home with us. I remember when I first got a look at her eyes. They were like emeralds for they sparkled, and shimmered, a little light and hope in them but scared all the same. "Who are you?" She asked me, her voice was gentle and for a child tough and proud.

"My name is Trunks." I remember her smile... it was beautiful. The scar on her right eye made her look... Wicked... Mysterious... and yet elegant... A wicked kind of beautiful. Listen to me... I'm eight years old and I'm thinking like this... yes I was young but with my back round anyone could see beauty in the simplest of things.

"My name is Ryanna." A gold locket laid around her neck as proof to me. Ryanna Coutsa'n would be my angel.

3rd person

The years rolled by five to be précised. The two began a hard core friendship, always doing things together. Bulma was more than happy to welcome Ryanna to her home. The poor girl had no idea who her parents were or if she had any to go home to. She often went back to the city where she was attacked in hopes to find some shred of evidence of where she came from but no such luck. No one knew who she was and Bulma felt... sympathetic towards the young child.

Today was supply run, the closest shopping center to them was a good fifty miles away. They had to carry a cooler in orde rto keep the frozen food fresh. Bulma looked to the backseat to see Ryanna playing her hand held. At 14 years old she was already growing into a beautiful young woman. Her long brown hair was often let loose with a cap or a pair of sunglasses a top of he rhead. today it was a bandana one she had made from the clothes they found her in. She looked to her side to see Trunks listening to the news about the Androids attacking Pepper city. This made her frown and she turned the station. "This is terrible.. I can't listen anymore... Darn those two!" She slams her fist against the steering wheel. "People always running and hiding, This has to stop!"

"Mom stop, I want you and Ryanna to go home without me." Bulma pulled over and looked to her son.

"What on Earth for? What's wrong Trunks?" She looked down at his hands that were clenching his cotton pant. She frowned. "You can't N-O. I'm not going to loose my only son to those mechanical beings no way!" Without listening to his mother Trunks took off. "Trunks no! Damn you!" Ryanna's head zoomed up after him and she narrowed her eyes. _Trunks..._


	2. Fathers & Training 'fixed for mistakes'

When love is lost turn to the past

Chapter two: Fathers and training

Ryanna looked on as her best friend took off to face the Androids. He always talked about being too weak to do anything about it but if he didn't do something he'd never forgive himself. Bulma sat down in her seat and sighed. Ryanna crawled up the front and popped a bubblegum bubble. "I just don't get him. He's so much like his father." Ryanna nodded even though she never knew Trunks' dad she heard stories about him and understood. "Well hopefully when we get home from shopping he will be home safe and sound." Bulma smiled at the young woman next to her. She was always optimistic about things no matter how bad they got. After getting fresh supplies and groceries Ryanna and Bulma headed home to the infamous Capsule Corporations. As soon as they walk in Trunks was seen at the table reading. "Aw it's nice to see that you're alive son. Do you plan on living long or should I start shopping for two instead of three?" "Oh no three is fine mom." "And a surprise guest how are you Gohan." "Fine thanks." Ryanna looked to the young man. He was about twenty-five years old and very handsome. She had once seen a picture of Gohan's dad and she could have sworn they were one of the same. After having dinner Trunks told Ryanna of Gohan and his training plan and she begged him to have Gohan teach her too.

The next morning Each one tested their power levels. Trunks was pretty high for his age... being part saiyan. Ryanna was a little less than him but still very high. Both Gohan and Trunks were amazed at how much power she had. Sitting on a rock Ryanna watched as Trunks and Gohan did fist to fist combat. Trunks managed to land a few unnoticeable punches but was punched in the stomach and kicked in the face making him land straight into the water. Gasping Ryanna ran to the cliff. "Trunks! Gohan help him." "Ok... Hey Trunks may circles with your arms and kick real hard!" Ryanna gawked at him and all he did was smug. After getting him out Gohan handed Trunks a towel. "First you watch while I almost drown then you offer me a towel!" Gohan smirked. "Yep." Ryanna giggled a bit and hugged Trunks knowing that at least she was concerned. Trunks smiled and wiped his face. 'Man so much for the royal treatment.' Ryanna looked to Trunks as he started asking Gohan about his father. She watched in interest as Gohan kept his happy-go-lucky grin and talked a little about him. "Oh I see... That's about what mom says about him." Ryanna smiled gazing at the sparkling ocean. 'I wish I could remember my parents.' 

There's chapter two... how do you like it? Review please!


	3. The attack at Super World

When love is lost turn to the past

Chapter three: The attack at Super world

The sky grew dark as nighttime approached and the stars shimmered and gleamed. Gohan and Ryanna watched in interest as Trunks began powering up. "Trunks remember the children, remember how you felt that day!" Trunks growled as a gold aura surrounded his body. His hair spiked up and he screamed. His power went up but then suddenly fell back down and he sank to the ground. His hair and body turned back to its original form as he breathed hard. "Darn!" "Wow he almost had it Gohan." "I know he's giving it everything he's got." Trunks turns around with a disappointed look on his face. Ryanna runs up to him and hugs him. "You were so close Trunks you should be proud." "I won't be proud of myself until I reach Super Saiyan." With his Vegeta scowl implanted on his face Trunks begins to head home. Ryanna looked to the ground then up to Gohan. "Don't worry he'll be okay." Ryanna smiled sadly and nodded. "Yeah I know." The next morning Trunks and Gohan went out surveying the land. Their flight took them towards Super World... where its inhabitants were fleeing for their life. "This is it Trunks!" Landing by the carousel they spotted the dynamic duo. "Oh look it's Blondie except his hair is black today." "Of course he's copying me." "He's really starting to become a nuisance. What do you say we finish him off this time?"

17 smirked and nodded. "Sure." "Trunks let me handle this." "Right Gohan." Taking shelter by the roller coaster Trunks watched his best friend take on the Android 17. As soon as Gohan became Super Saiyan he had the upper hand, until Android 18 knocked him down. "Man where did all that come from?" "He's dangerous today what do you say we work it together." "Gohan!" Gohan began to loose strength as the two ganged up on him. Trunks couldn't take it anymore racing in he took a blast and chased Android 18 up the Ferris wheel. "You better get out of here while you still can." "So you can gang up on my friend again, I see how you two operate you're cruel!" Using what skills he had Trunks attacked only landing a knee to the gut. This made her mad. Hitting the top of his temple she grabbed his shirt in the process. "Go ahead do it, you WITCH!" As eighteen fired up a blast Gohan looked at them in the distance. "Oh no Trunks!" Knocking him out of Eighteen's grip Gohan acted as a body shield taking the blast and fleeing. Ducking behind a plaster of rock he listened into the Androids conversation. "How could he have given us the slip again?" "I don' know and we said we were gonna finish him off this time." "Well let's take a few pot shots we might get lucky." "Cool." The sky lit up in a yellow fire and all around there was no where to escape.

Back a Capsule Corporations Bulma typed furiously at her computer. "Ah nice, major improvement." "Here's the formula you asked for Bulma." "Thanks Ryanna." the sound a footsteps interrupted them as they turned around to find... "Oh my gosh what happened Trunks?" "To be blunt we got beat up." "Bulma look at his arm!" "Oh Gohan, get him to a bed Trunks hurry!" Trunks set Gohan in a medical bed. The treatment was painful and hard to watch but as he rested Trunks and Ryanna watched him worried. "Isn't it a strange coincidence that you happened to run into Gohan while he was fighting the Androids at Super World." "Life's funny that way." "So you say Trunks dear. I know what you're up to. I wasn't born yesterday you know. Why is it that kids think their parents are so stupid?" Gohan began to stir and this caught the group by surprise. "The doctor said he would be out for a week." "Where are those darn Androids?"

Ouch that's got to hurt *shudder* Well there's Ch. 3 hope you liked it... bye bye... and Review!


	4. He's Gone

When love is lost turn to the past

Chapter four: He's gone

The next few weeks had gone by slowly, too slowly for Trunks. Back on the sparing schedule Trunks fought against his master Gohan with Ryanna watching under a near by tree. "Common Trunks kick his but!" Trunks smiled at his cheerleader then landed a few punches, but receiving a punch in the gut and a kick to the face. "Ouch better luck next time little bro." Ryanna walked up to the two and hugged Trunks. "It's okay you'll get him next time." "Oh really how about I challenge you now?" "Sure I'm tired of sitting on the sideline anyway." Trunks sighed, sitting under the pine tree Ryanna was just under. He watched in interest as his best female friend and his master exchange in hand to hand combat. After a good while Gohan finally won. "Okay okay you win. Get off me!" "I don't know I'm kind of comfy." "You're a teensy bit heavier than I am Gohan." Gohan laughs and gets up. "Say how about we try to make you a Super Saiyan, Trunks. You were really close the last time I think you should do well." Trunks smiled and nodded. Retreating to an open grass field Trunks began powering up. "That's it Trunks you're doing it. The Androids Trunks they're monsters. They'll kill everything you love, your mother, Ryanna, me, you! Everything that you hold sacred is nothing but a piece of trash to them." The same gold aura surrounded Trunks' body. "You're doing it Trunks! Don't be afraid." Just as fast as it appeared it disappeared.

Resting on a desert cliff the three warriors rested. "Man I can't believe myself what a joke!" "Relax trunks, why don't we forget about becoming a Super saiyan for while, eh?" "What am I doing wrong? You're my master Gohan why can't I do it?" "You can." Trunks turns to him. "Yeah you just need the right motivation." Ryanna decided to get into the conversation. "How did you become Super saiyan Gohan?" "Me, well All I have to think about is how the Androids killed piccolo and Krillen. Then I feel this terrible hurt than; that hurt turns into rage it's maddening. I don't want it to ever happen again. Something that unfair then the dam breaks." An explosion interrupts their thoughts. "What you got to be kidding me oh man!" "Darn those two!" "This is insane! They never had a chance!" With a power burning in him Gohan turns super. "Gohan you can't." "Listen you guys, no matter what happens, promise me you'll stay here." Both of the kids gawked at him. "WHAT!" "No way Gohan I can't let you fight those two alone." "I won't either!" "I'm a lot more vulnerable when you are there with me." "But I'm much stronger this time." "And you know I won't let you go out there with your injury Gohan so please take us with you." Looking at the determined faces of his pupils, Gohan smiles. "Okay you guys let's go." Just as they were about to head off Gohan backhands Trunks. "Gohan what on..." Ryanna as well. With the two out Gohan says his apologies and heads towards the battle.

Raindrops fall from the sky and softly land on Ryanna's face. "Oh man what a migraine." The she noticed Trunks out cold by her side. "Oh my god Gohan!" She turns to the city and gasps as she looked at he leftover ruins of Kessler City {I made that up I don't know the real name of that city}. "Trunks!" She shakes him hard. "Trunks get up!" "Huh? What happened?" "Trunks Gohan is gone he went alone to fight." "What? Oh man we have to find him!" "Okay let's split up." Going off in different directions the two searched for their friend and master. Trunks' eyes held tears as he looked at the wreckage of the abandoned city. "Trunks over here quick!" Looking down he saw Ryanna cradling a body in her lap. "Gohan!" He landed and slowly walked over to the body. "Oh no!" 'You were my best friend. You were everything to me!' Kneeling down he checked for any signs of life. There were none, he was dead. "Gohan!" Trunks screamed out of control making Ryanna fall backwards in shock. His hands shook, a gold aura surrounded him, and his pupils disappeared. With a burst of light and energy Trunks became a Super Saiyan.

Uh oh! Not good, but we all knew that that had to happen sometime. What will happen now? You'll just have to find out next chapter. Review Please!


	5. Birthday & Pictures

When love is lost turn to the past

Chapter five: Birthday and pictures

Trunks laid in his twin bed in deep thought. It had been two years ago that his bestfriend and master died. Since then he trained hard and almost non-stop, taking breaks for food and sleep. *Knock, knock! * "Come in." "Hey Trunks." Turning his head towards the door he smiled at the sight of Ryanna. The two of them had grown very close since Gohan's death. Ryanna now a young woman smiled at him her layered chestnut brown hair falling slightly over the right side of her face half hiding the scar that lay across her eye. "Hey what's up?" "Well your mother and I want you to come down stairs for a bit. She made your favorite for dinner and we were gonna cut your cake soon." Trunks shook his head. "Why does mom always insist on celebrating at these times?" "Come on Trunks it's your birthday, the least you could do is blow out the candles and pose for couple pictures." Trunks looked to her. Getting up he smiled. "Fine but I better get a nice size piece or you can forget it." Ryanna smiled and hugged him. They headed down stairs to where several people were entertaining themselves with the TV. One of these people was Master Roshi, the old pervert who managed to get here quietly without any encounter with the Androids.

"Oh common Trunks is seventeen now I'm sure he wouldn't mind watching this adult movie." "FOR THE LAST TIME ROSHI PUT THAT DISGUSTING MOVIE AWAY AND WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE BACK AT THE KAME HOUSE!" Ryanna giggled when she noticed Trunks blushing. "Ah it's good to see you've decided to join us Trunks. After all it is YOUR birthday." "Yeah it's good to see you too mom." "Well now that you're here we can blow out the candles, open presents, eat cake and take pictures." Trunks rolled his eyes. How she managed to throw a birthday party at this kind of time was oblivious to him. Ryanna smiled and nudged him. "Common Trunks lighten up." "How can I lighten up when two deadly Androids are out there destroying Earth?" Ryanna frowned. "Please Trunks-kun just have a little fun. Gohan would want you to." Trunks' eyes softened and he gave out a defeated sigh. "Oh all right." Ryanna smiled and kissed him on the cheek making him blush. After presents and cake Bulma requested a few minutes of taking pictures. With what little people they had they took a group picture all standing in a crowd doing funny poses. 

Bulma then asked for certain people to gather and pose starting with Master Roshi, turtle, Puar, and Oolong. "That was great you guys okay now how about Ryanna and Trunks." 'This aught to be cute.' "Sure anyway you want us to pose Bulma-san?" "Hmm how about Ryanna you sit on the ground. Trunks why don't you kneel behind her and give her a hug." Trunks shrugged and kneeled behind Ryanna wrapping his arms around her slim/muscular torso. To make things interesting he kissed her cheek making her blush. Bulma snapped the picture and smile. "That was cute you guys... okay I think it's time to go now it's getting late." As the night grew on the home of Capsule Corp. slept. The crickets chirped and the nightingales sang it was a peaceful night almost too peaceful to ruin.

What do yah think? Sorry this took so long I was in a bit of a Jam with my folks. Review plz!


	6. Words & tears

When love is lost turn to the past

Chapter six: Words and tears

A year passed and every time he had the chance Trunks fought the Androids. Ryanna would always worry about him, because he always came back bruised and battered. Right now Ryanna busied herself helping Bulma make her time machine. "Ryanna can you pass me that wrench over there." "Sure Bulma-san." As the two worked Trunks came into the room his arms filled with groceries. "Hey ladies what's shaking? Oh I see you're still playing with your toy." Bulma looked to her son and smiled. "I know you think I'm crazy Trunks dear but people thought your grandfather was crazy too, and he became the greatest known scientist in the world." "Yeah but gramps never thought about traveling through time." Ryanna smiled at the two. Turning on some music she sat on the work desk and watched as the two conversed. "Your grandfather never had a good hold of time anyway. When he worked days seemed like minutes to him." Bulma stood up holding her coffee cup in her hand. "Where's your pioneering spirit? Don't you want to help Goku defeat the Androids?" Trunks sulked, looked to Ryanna then back to his mother. "Look mom I don't need any dead people from the past to help me beat the Androids I can do it right here and now. I am a Super Saiyan, you know." 

Bulma scowled. "So was Gohan, but that obviously wasn't enough. Go ahead and get yourself killed if you want to I'll take the medicine to Goku. But if you think risking your life is going to make Gohan happy your wrong." Trunks became angry. "Don't talk to me about Gohan. He was my master and my friend, what would you know?" Ryanna frowned. She knew Trunks missed Gohan dearly, so did she. Though this behavior wasn't necessary. "Trunks please," "We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a special report. Princeton is under attack{I forgot if it was Prince town or Princeton oh well}. I repeat Princeton is under attack. Please take shelter!" "That's pretty close." Ryanna looked to Trunks. "No Trunks I'm not going to stand around anymore. You'll be killed I don't want you t go out there!" "I have to I can't turn my back on those people." "Trunks no please I can't loose you too!" Trunks lowered his head and backed away slowly. "I'm sorry." "Trunks it doesn't have to be this way." Trunks didn't listen he took off. "We can use the time machine!" Ryanna had tears coming down her eyes. She didn't want him to die she couldn't. after two minutes Ryanna couldn't stand it anymore. Just as she was about to run after him Bulma stopped her. 

"Ryanna no you can't!" "Bulma I can't let him get killed!" Bulma frowned. "You won't be able to change anything." "But maybe I can save him. I love him Bulma I can't let him get killed." Without another word Ryanna took off as well leaving behind a speechless Bulma. "Love?" She covered her mouth and hid a smile. Ryanna flew with much speed. her heart pounded hard and her eyes were nearly blinded with tears. As she came up to Princeton her heart nearly stopped when she heard a cry of pain and a bright light blinding the sky. As it cleared She noticed two figures heading off in a different direction. 'Androids,' Her thoughts were venomous, but she was pulled back. "Trunks oh my god where is he?" Her eyes searched though the city and landed on a huddled figure. "Trunks oh no!" She rushed to his side and her tears grew into sobs. "No you can't be dead!" She held him tight but a noise caught her ears. A cough, he was alive. "Hold on Trunks I'll get you home! She wrapped her jacket around him tightly, powered up and flew with speed to Capsule Corp.

Oh no I sure hope he'll be okay... That's got to hurt... if you've ever seen the movie he got the crap beat out of him. Well stay tune to the next chapter.... Review plz!


	7. I love you

When love is lost turn to the past

Chapter six: I love you

Trunks groaned. His head hurt tremendously and he began to see a bright light. "Trunks, please wake up. It's mommy." Bulma nursed her son as he began to wake up. "Mom is that you?" "Of course it's me. Someone has to stay alive to help you guys." Trunks had a look of guilt placed on his face. In the dark corners Ryanna stood with silent tears slowly coming down her cheeks. "Mom I'm sorry. As always you were right." "You're alive you goof. You know that's all that matters to me." Trunks' face remained serious. "Mom I think I'm ready to take a trip in the time machine if it's ready." As the two continued to talk Ryanna kept her eyes on Trunks. For some reason her heart was in a flutter. She really thought she had lost him. Fresh tears formed onto her face but she wiped them away. Bulma left the room leaving Trunks and Ryanna alone to talk. Ryanna walked up to his bedside and leaned over the railing of his bed. "Hey, are you feeling better?" "I just got the stuffing knocked out of me, but yeah I'm fine." Ryanna smiled at her friend's sarcasm. "How did I get home anyway?" Ryanna's eyes grew a bit teary but she held back the tears. "I found you and brought you back home. I was really worried about you Trunks, why did you have to go and do something that stupid?"

Trunks sat up the best he could and looked into Ryanna's eyes. She had silent tears glowing down her face and a concerned frown placed on her delicate pink lips. "I guess I wanted to avenge Gohan's death. I thought I could handle it and I let it get to my head." Then he smirked. "You were actually worried about me?" Ryanna blushed and nodded. "I care for you Trunks. You're my dearest friend, and I can't loose you, not now not ever!" Trunks' smirk widened. "Just a friend eh?" "I have no idea what you're getting at Trunks Briefs." She crossed her arms in a Vegeta fashion. Trunks scooted closer to the edge of his bed and continued to smirk. He held her cheek in his right hand. "You know what I'm talking about. Don't play dumb." Ryanna blushed and held his hand that was on her cheek. "I-I guess I kind of, um like," Trunks broke her stuttering with a sweet kiss. In the hallway Bulma had a bright smile on her face. "How cute is that." She whispered to herself. After it broke Ryanna let the tears from her eyes fall freely. I love you Trunks-kun." Trunks smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too Ryanna." Ryanna smiled as Trunks wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her again. 

About a week passed and Trunks though not completely healed was training inside his father's old gravity machine. He tried to keep it low profile so Ryanna wouldn't find him. Wearing only a pair of gray training sweats {ooh drool!} Trunks trained furiously with his trusted sword in hand. Just as he was about to catch his sword from an attack Ryanna burst into the room. His concentration fails and the sword slices his hand. He winces and Ryanna rushes over to his side. "What do you think you're doing in here?" As she wraps up his hand with a piece of her skirt Trunks laughs sheepishly. "Um, eh training." "Training, Trunks you just finished healing, you need to rest." Trunks smirks at his girlfriend. "You worry about me too much." Ryanna looks into his blue orbs and sighs. "I worry because you're too flimsy. You can't just keep healing then going back into Training." "Why not?" "It's not good for you and your body." Trunks shakes his head and smiles, making Ryanna smile. Trunks pulls Ryanna onto his lap, holding her by the waist close, breathing in her sweet scent. Turning herself around, Ryanna faces Trunks, determination in her eyes. "Oh no you don't Trunks Briefs. Cuddling and smooching with me isn't going to work this time." Trunks pouts and whimpers. "Please! I want to train, I want to cuddle, please, please, please!" Ryanna rolls her eyes. He pulls her face close and nibbles on her bottom lip. Ryanna smirks. "Since when is the shy, timid, yet powerful Trunks Briefs a wannabe ladies man?" Trunks smirks back. "Since I found the most beautiful, sexy, woman to be my girlfriend." Ryanna gave him a 'nice try' look and Trunks sighs. "Oh alright, I'll take it easy for awhile." Ryanna smiles and kisses Trunks passionately with no complaints from the young saiyan warrior.


	8. going to the past

When love is lost turn to the past

A/N: Trunks and Ryanna's conversation is more complex then what I put in "when futures collide." 

Chapter seven: Going to the past

Ryanna was cooking dinner in the kitchen. Her layered brown locks were let out of the ponytail that she usually had it in. She smiled humming to herself to a tune on the radio. " You're really lovely underneath it all," is all it sang, before another Android alert rang out. Ryanna quickly turned off the radio before Trunks heard it. She didn't like lying t him but she didn't want him to get killed. Trunks and Bulma finally emerge from the lab. Trunks smiles at Ryanna and she smiles back. "Okay you two lovebirds it's time to get this baby going." Bulma said referring to the capsule in her hand. They went outside to the backyard where Bulma finally decapsulized the time machine. Taking a black marker she wrote the words hope on it. "Okay now that that's done." Bulma took out a small vile and handed it to Trunks. "Here's the medication for Goku's heart disease, and so me a favor and don't drop it." Trunks nodded and turned to Ryanna. She had tears in her eyes, but being the stubborn woman she was refused to let them fall. "Well I guess I'll see you when I get back." "Oh Trunks what am I going to do without you?" She ran up to Trunks and hugged him tightly.

Trunks hugged her back a few tears of his own in his blue orbs. "Don't worry about me. I'll be back soon probably even before you begin to miss me. I'm nothing but trouble, remember?" He winked at her but it didn't stop her tears. "I love you so much Trunks." "I know, I love you too Ryanna." Ryanna smiled. "Oh and one more thing. I have something for you." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. "Close your eyes." Ryanna did so, and taking her hand Trunks placed a diamond ring on her finger. Ryanna gasped as she opened her eyes and stared at the dazzling gem. "What do you say Ryanna?" Trunks held her hand smiled. "For when I get back, and defeat the androids." Ryanna smiled and nodded kissing him tenderly. "I will Trunks Briefs, I will. Just Please, please come home safe." Bulma had tears in her eyes, this was such a memorable moment. 'Oh if only Gohan and the other's were here it would be perfect.' "Don't worry I will, just make sure you and stay out of trouble when I'm gone okay." "Of course, you know me Trunks?" She grinned tears still in her eyes. Trunks smirked and kissed Ryanna again. "Yeah and that's why I worry." Trunks quickly ran over to his mother and hugged her.

"Trunks I want you back, you hear me!" Trunks smiled and waved. "I hear you mom, I love you guys!" "I love you too Trunks!" Ryanna gazed at the ring on her finger turning it over with her finger then back at the time machine. "If only you knew how much." The time machine then disappeared. Bulma sighed. "He's in your hands now Goku." "Do you think Trunks will be okay?" "He'll be fine Ryanna. He has his father's strength, my brains, and..." She turned to Ryanna. "Your love to keep him going." Ryanna smiled and looked back up at the sky. "I love you Trunks."


	9. The difference between death and demise

When love is lost turn to the past

Chapter nine: The difference between Death and Demise

Days turned into weeks. Ryanna got even more worried by the day. 'Oh Trunks where are you?' "Ryanna can you come here?" "What's up Bulma?" Bulma was in the kitchen cooking rice. "I need some more milk and a few other things. Will you come with me to get the groceries?" Ryanna smiled. "I'll go get them. No need to have two people to get some small supplies." "Are you sure? It's pretty far away." "I can fly, don't worry I'll be careful." Ryanna grabbed the list and her jacket, and took off into the skies. The sky was desolate and dark. Rain threatened to fall and it gave Ryanna chills from the memory of Gohan's death. She made it to the nearest city. She walked into the grocer's and saw a familiar happy face. "Well hello their, Ms. Ryanna. How are you today?" "I'm doing just fine Mr. Maki. How's Joshua?" "Fine, he misses you though. Are you sure you don't want to go out with him. He's a very good cook." Ryanna laughed and shook her head. "Actually no I'm taken." She showed Mr. Maki the ring Trunks gave her. "Wow what a beauty. Who's the lucky guy?" "Trunks," Mr. Maki gave a surprised look and shook her hand. "Well congratulations and I hope it all works out. You better get married fast before those darn androids decide to ruin it for you." Ryanna smiled and waved good-bye. 

"So that's Trunks' girlfriend eh? She's cute, Trunks has good taste." "Don't even think about it 17. We came here to kill her not to flirt with her." 17 rolled his eyes. "Whatever, let's just get this over with." "Sure." Ryanna suddenly froze. Something didn't feel right. She looked around and saw nothing. She shrugged and took off to the sky as rain began to poor down. As she reached the park near capsule she landed. That's when she got the feeling again. Suddenly a Ki blast barely misses her causing her to drop the groceries. She turns around to see the Androids. "Hi there, now what's a pretty thing like you walking around in this weather all by yourself?" Ryanna froze for a minute before she started running. 18 fazed in front of her and punched her face. Ryanna did a flip and landed on her feet. Powering up she took off into the air. It was 17's turn to take a crack at her. This time Ryanna blocked his attacks. She began to fight back but started loosing energy fast. 'SHIT! Why did I have to cut back my training?' While 17 distracted her 18 powered a blast to Ryanna's chest. As it let loose Ryanna's life flashed by her all too quickly. She fell to the ground. "Let's go, 17. There is no way a human will survive that blast." 

~In the Past~

Trunks' head shot up as a pain in his heart began tearing at him. "Hey Trunks are you okay?" Trunks got up and looked out of the window in the plane. "Yo Trunks! Earth to Trunks!" Krillen waved his hand in front of him. "Huh? oh yeah I'm fine." He took a deep breath and sat back down. 'Ryanna.'

~Future~

'Trunks.' Ryanna staggered to her feet. She was loosing blood fast. She managed to walk up to Capsule Corps, but as soon as she rang the door bell darkness took over her. Bulma went to the door only to gasp at what she found. "Ryanna! oh no!" Bulma checked her signs .Her chest no longer went up and down, Her heart no longer beat, her pulse was gone. She was dead.

Oh no... Trunks isn't gonna like this. Review please.


	10. a sorrowful goodbye

When love is lost turn to the past

Chapter ten: An sorrowful good-bye

The time machine landed right in Capsule Corporations' own backyard. Trunks smiled as he realized 'I'm home!' Running inside he smiled to himself and began to look for his mother and Fiance'. "Mom! Ryanna! I'm back I did it!" Running around the big building no one was in sight. "Hello?" A sob caught his saiyan ears. It was coming from his mother's bedroom. Running upstairs he noticed Bulma on her bed crying. "Mom, Are you okay? What happened?" Bulma looked up to see her only son. "Oh Trunks you're home! Oh thank Kame!" {Is it Kami or Kame? oh well either way it works}. "Mom where is Ryanna I have great news?" Fresh tears came down Bulma's face. "She's in the lab but Trunks," Trunks didn't let her finish he raced out of the room and into his mother's work lab. "Ryanna, are you in here? I'm home!" No one was in there and it was deadly quiet. Something caught his eye, a sheet covering something on the cold hard work desk. Bulma raced in after her son into the lab. "Trunks it might be too," too late. Lifting up the sheet Trunks gasped at the dead figure of his one true love. 

"W-what happened?" Bulma began to tear up again. "She went out to get supplies from the city. The Androids attacked and shot a KI blast at her. She managed to escape partially but before she could get to the door knob and walk inside she died from loss of blood. I'm so sorry Trunks. She was already dead when I found her." "No not her too!" With tears coming down from his eyes, he kissed her soft dead lips. Nothing she remained dead nothing could bring her back. Now Trunks was angry, the androids had killed another loved one... His father, Piccolo, Krillen, Tien, Chaotsu, Yamcha, Gohan, all of those people and now her! Why? She didn't do anything. None of those people did. When will it be enough? Anger boiling through his body he rushed out of the lab and out in search of the Androids with one purpose and one purpose only. To kill the Androids. And he succeeded!

~Two days later~

Trunks was praised for what he did. He had killed the monster Androids and was rewarded for it. People praised him, he became famous, but it just wasn't enough for him. His heart just wasn't into anything heroic. Today he and Bulma held Ryanna's funeral in Capsule's backyard where all the Z fighters were buried. Trunks held a gold chain in his hands, on the chain was the engagement ring he had given to Ryanna. He placed a pure white rose on her grave. He then took the ring, kissed it and placed it around the tombstone's acute top. Bulma placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "There wasn't anything you could have done Trunks. "Yes there was. She could have gone with me. She would have been safe, but then you would have been here all alone, and ah Kami damn it!" tears broke out onto his face. His world was lost now, he had only his mother to comfort him but she wouldn't always be there. "I don't want to say good-bye to her. I love her still so much." Bulma smiled sadly. "I know, I know, It's hard Trunks, I know that. All we can do is hope and pray that things will be alright." "Nothing will be all right. She's gone mom. We don't have the dragon balls, and there is no hope what so ever! SHE'S GONE!" 

Trunks snapped. He buried his face in his hands and cried endlessly. Bulma frowned and made her way back inside. Trunks sat there by Ryanna's grave wishing that it was all just a bad dream, but it wasn't. He looked at the ring on her tomb stone and touched it. "I love you so much Ryanna. I can't believe that this is the end. Good-bye my love." Trunks then stood up and walked into the house.


End file.
